The Creature (The Angel's Game)
The Creature is a malevolent member of a a race of beings called Riftlings and the main antagonist of The Angel's Game slender series and the spin-off series Unwilling Watcher, he returns as the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in A Pretendious Collection. History Background He was created by The Father along with his heroic brother The Dweller in a place known as The Rift. Both accidentally created their own "history" when they left The Rift and appeared in one of the universes. Believing themselves to be Nephilims, sons of a group of fallen angels led by Samyaza known as The Watchers and that they were enemies. The Creature created a body based on his Father for himself while Dweller had chosen to possess people. Several years before The Angel's Game, The Creature discovered who was Dweller's host, a girl named Carrie Miller. The Creature tortured Carrie, causing Dweller to run away. ''The Angel's Game'' Years later, a new host had been chosen, a man named Joshua "Josh" Rallus Harris. The Creature tried to defeat Dweller once again and ruin Josh's life. The Creature was powerful enough to build a group of zombies and brainwashed one of Josh's friends, Austin Bradley later know as The Other. He later tried to defeat both Dweller and Josh but in vain. Dweller used so much of his energy that he drove Josh insane, Josh committed suicide and they somehow became a powerful entity know as Emet Rotter, whom was powerful enough to defeat Creature. The Creature tried to attack Stephen Patrick later know as Mr. Collector along with his undead friends, Stephen defeated the zombies while Josh and The Other were fighting with each other. Other freed from Creature's control, attacked Creature and dragged him into the lake, causing both of their deaths. ''APCollection'' It was revealed that Creature let Austin kill him on purpose in order to gain energy from the lake (that was actually a Rift). Months after the events of The Angel's Game, The Creature appeared in an alternative universe and tried to defeat Dweller and ruin Josh's life once again, however, Josh was more powerful than the other one, being host of Emet Rotter and a new entity know as The Dreamer. In rage, The Creature killed several innocent families, one of them was Alternate Austin Bradley's sister. Josh became a much powerful entity know as The Reborn and allied himself with The Creature and The Outcast (Alternate Tyler Greene) in order to defeat the serial killer know as Mr. Collector (Alternate Stephen Patrick) and active Phase-3. Mr. Collector along with Alternate Austin Bradley killed both The Creature and The Outcast. It was revealed that Reborn sent Creature to his death as a revenge for what he did to Carrie Miller in the past. Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil from the Past Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Necromancers Category:Sadists